The Green-Eyed Stranger
by fandomsforeverafter
Summary: During Princess Annabeth's 16th birthday, she is kidnapped by a stranger, a familiar looking, green-eyed man. Annabeth needs to get home but after getting to know this stranger better, does she really want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's Luna Lerman Jackson but you can call me Luna. I'm back with a new fanfic and this time, I will really try to make each chapter at least 1k words! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and pretty, pretty please read to the end of the chapter. The start is an opening to the fanfic and I would truly appreciate if you read everything. The ending is the opening to the other chapters. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer for the whole fanfic because I do not understand the point for doing this each chapter: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The only things I own are the plot, Leila and Sierra. **

* * *

"Princess! It's time to wake up." Leila drew the blinds and opened my closet. She chose my clothes for the day which was a coral colored dress. It wasn't a gown like usual. It was a short dress, above my knees. She laid it on my bed and put a pair of gold sandals beside my bed. Leila was my assistant and best friend. She had straight, brown hair which she usually kept in a ponytail or a bun. She was the only person who called me Annie, well the only person I allowed.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's 8:30. You have to get ready for your classes."

"Ugh, again?" I sat up and stretched. I yawned.

"I will bring up your breakfast soon."

"You don't have to talk to me all fancy, Leils. You're 14 and I am 10. Talk to me like a friend because we are friends! You've been my friend ever since I was 3." I told her.

"Oh alright, Annie. Come on. Put on your dress."

"I don't wanna wear a dress!"

"You have to wear a dress!"

"Why? I wore one yesterday. Today is Friday! We don't have any parties."

"Oh fine, choose your clothes for today, but I'm fixing your hair."

"Okay!" I ran to my closet and looked through all my clothes. Leila went downstairs and got my breakfast. I chose a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I got my sneakers and put them on. Finally! Something comfy. I heard a knock.

"Oh come in, Leila!" I opened the door. It wasn't Leila. It was a boy. He had sea green eyes and raven-black hair. He looked like he was my age.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong room." He blushed.

"It's okay," I told him. "My name's Annabeth. What's yours?"

"I'm Percy. My mom works here. She's the new assistant for the queen. Her name is Sally."

"You have a nice name." I told him.

"Thank you, I like yours too." He smiled. "Are you the princess?"

"Yes, I don't enjoy it very much though.

"My mom will probably be looking for me. It was nice meeting you." He said, smiling. He ran back into the hallway. I closed the door and sat down on my bed again. I heard another knock.

"Come in!" I called. This time it was really Leila. She came in with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Mmm! Those smell yummy!" I told her. She put them down on my table and I ran to it. I sat down on my chair and started to eat. While I ate, Leila fixed my hair. She tied it into a french braid and clipped back the loose strands of hair. "

There, you're all ready for your classes. First, you have your dance class, snacks, then your princess classes, lunch and your final class, sword training." Leila told me. "Now hurry along, you don't want to be late. I took my last bite. Done.

"Coming." I ran to my dance lessons.

"You're-"

"Late, I'm sorry."

"No, actually you're early! I'm surprised. Very good, Annabeth."

"Thank you."

My classes went on, nothing special.

6 years later...

"Come on, Leila! You have to come! It's my sweet 16. You're like my best friend!"

"But what if your parents don't approve?"

"Of course they will, Leils! I've known you since I was a toddler. You're like family!"

"Oh alright."

"Yay! It's next month."

"Next month? And you're telling me now? Isn't it a bit too early?"

"Knowing my parents, a month is never too early. They had a dress made for me and the whole ballroom is being rearranged. They've been acting as if the thing is in 2 days."

"They just want it to be special!"

"I know that. But I still think it's much too early to prepare."

"Oh, give it a break, Annie."

"Speaking of breaks, you need a short break to buy a dress and shoes and everything! I'm in charge of your hair, makeup and clothes because I want everything to be special for my best friend too!"

"Aw thanks, Annie!" She hugged me.

"You're welcome, Leils!"

Fast forward to the day before the party...

"Time to go shopping, Leila!"

"Now?"

"It's the day before the party! Come on!"

"Oh fine."

"I've already arranged everything with my parents. Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"We're going to the mall!"

"The one in the other building next door?"

"Yup! Although, I've begged my parents to allow me to go to the real mall."

"Well, let's walk then." We walked to the building next door aka the party and ball materials building.

We shopped for about 2 hours until we got everything we needed. We bought a sleeveless turquoise colored dress for Leila which fell a bit below her knees and a pair of silver colored sandals with a 1 inch heel.

"Thanks for everything, Annie! You're amazing."

"You're welcome, Leils! Anything for you!"

Fast forward to the next day at 2pm...

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I answered. The door was opened. It was my mother, Athena.

"Hello mother."

"Hello dear, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I hope you're ready for later. The party starts at 7."

"Yes, mother."

"Make sure Leila is ready too."

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, well I will leave you alone to get ready."

"Okay, thanks mom." Athena left the room. I walked to the salon and stepped inside.

"Good Afternoon, Princess." A lady welcomed me in.

"Good Afternoon."

"Happy Birthday, dear. Here is your stylist for today, Sierra."

"Alright, thank you very much!" I walked over to Sierra and she did my hair and makeup. My hair was in a waterfall braid and it was clipped back with a few bobby pins. My makeup was light and simple. I had light pink eyeshadow, a bit of black eyeliner, a coral colored blush and a bit of tinted lip gloss. It enhanced my feature instead of masking it which I found made my face look more beautiful.

"Thank you, Sierra!" I paid and gave Sierra a tip. She finished in about 45 minutes. I decided I would put on my dress and shoes at about 6:00. I went back to my room and called on Leila.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"It's time for your makeover."

"But it's not even 3 yet!"

"Well, it soon will be. Now, sit!"

"Oh alright," She took a seat. I blindfolded her. "Is that necessary?"

"Just wait, I'll take it out while I'm doing your makeup."

"I trust you on this, Annie!"

"Well you should." I got a curling iron and started curling her hair. It was more of waves actually. I grabbed a small section from both sides of her hair and braided them then I clipped them together. For makeup, her chair was facing away from the mirror so she wouldn't be able to see anything until I was finished. For makeup, I just put a shimmery, gold color on her eyelids and a bit of black eyeliner and mascara. I also put a bit of blush, it was a natural color. Lastly, I put a bit of lip gloss on her. Okay, I'm done! I turned her chair around. She gaped.

"Annabeth, you are a magician. I look amazing!"

"Why thank you, but you already look amazing even without makeup. I just put a bit of makeup so your beauty would be more visible and now it is." I checked the clock. It was 5:00. That took long. We talked till about 6:00. It was almost time! We put on both our dresses and shoes and looked at the full body mirror in my room. I smiled. I looked gorgeous and so did Leila.

Time Lapse (during the party)...

"Would you like to dance?" I turned around. It was my boyfriend, Luke.

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

"You look gorgeous, Annie."

"It's Annabeth." I told him.

"Oh, just give it a break." He told me. He leaned in. Then, I felt somebody push me against a wall. Someone grabbed me.

"Leila!" I screamed. "Someone he-" someone covered my mouth.

"Hush hush, Princess." I saw a glint of sea green. Then I fainted.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger! review because the more reviews I get, the faster I update and the faster you get to read the next chapter!**

** REVIEW.**

** -Luna (fandomsforeverafter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I know that I just published this yesterday but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. It shows both Percy and Annabeth's inner sass and I hope you enjoy reading it. This chapter was only a little less than 1.1k words but I hope you still enjoy!**

**Now, without further ado, I give you chapter two.**

**That rhymed lol. That was impromptu by the way, I did not mean for it to happen**

* * *

I woke up with an enormous headache, not knowing where I was. I looked around the room I was in. There was a small bed, and thank the gods, a bathroom. Where the heck am I? I walked to the door and turned the knob, it was locked. I tried recalling what happened the day before, from what I know, I could've been passed out for a week and not have known it.

I rubbed my sore back. I heard a knock and the door opened. It was a boy, about 16 or 17, raven-black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hello Princess." He said.

"Who are you?" I glared.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, 6 years is a long time." He replied.

"Wait a minute," I tried recalling where I saw him. "You were that boy who came into my room."

"Excellent memory, Princess."

"Oh, stop calling me Princess. I am your captive now, aren't I?"

"Captive makes me sound barbaric. I am not a barbarian."

"So after kidnapping me, you think your first impression will be all that great. You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"Oh shut up, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl, what a great insult, Kelp Head."

"Well, no need to get all grumpy. I must attend to my duties now."

"Duties? Please, you expect me to believe that you have a job?"

"Well, I don't think you can consider it a job, look out the window, what do you see?" I walked towards the tiny window, it had grilles, making it impossible to escape. Water. All I saw.

"Are you a sailor?"

"Very close, Princess."

"Oh crap,"

"No need to start cursing, my dear."

"Haha, very funny," I said, with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "You're a pirate, aren't you?"

"See, I knew you had a brain in that head of yours. It was nice talking to you, Princess."

"Wish I could say the same thing." He smirked. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"My pleasure." He said, closing the door as he walked out. I heard a lock. I sat on the bed and took out my braid.

I was still wearing my dress and my sandals. Perfect. Just perfect. I started to think, thinking helped me better. I tried remembering his name. What was it, Peter? No, that didn't sound right. Pedro? No way. I thought harder. Percy! That's it. His name was Percy.

I stood up and started walking around my room, my dress and shoes making it much more uncomfortable. I kicked off my shoes and took off my dress, remembering that I had put on a tanktop and shorts under my dress. And Leila said it wouldn't be useful. Wait. Leila. Oh gods, is she safe? Please tell me she's okay. If anything happened to her, I would make sure that whoever hurt her would pay. Well, if I ever got out of this place. Hell. We were probably miles away from home. We probably would've been moving for the past few hours. Days even. I started to grow hungry, was it Lunch yet? As if on cue, someone knocked again.

"Oh, just enter." I groaned. Guess who it was. Percy. Just wonderful. "What do you want?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Maybe because I brought this." He brought out a plate of food. He handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"Well at least, you have manners. That makes up for your rudeness."

"Please, you're calling me rude. You locked me in here, remember."

"What's so wrong about being here?" He asked.

"Hm, I'm locked in a room with you, a pirate. Out to kill me, huh?"

"Kill you? Nah."

"Then why'd you kidnap me?" I threw my arms up, in exasperation.

"Because you have potential."

"Potential?! Are you mad?"

"Calm down, Princess. Do I look mad to you?"

"With all due respect, um, YES!"

"No need to get all grumpy again, Princess."

"Please, just call me Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth, I would like to make you an offer."

"And what is that, Kelp Head?"

"How would you like to become a pirate?"

"A pirate. Are you sure you're not crazy?"

"Positive. I've seen you train, Annabeth. I've watched you for 6 years."

"You've been stalking me?!"

"Well, you could put it that way, but I prefer to call it watching you."

"Same thing, Seaweed Brain."

"Watch that attitude, Wise Girl."

"Now, do you want to or not?"

"And you think I should trust you? Heck. We just met."

"6 years is an awfully long time, Annie."

"It's Annabeth."

"Would you really want to live your life as a Princess forever?"

"Well, after being Princess, I'd become a queen so technically, I won't be Princess forever."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Wise Girl. Do you want to have to wear dresses all day and go to princess classes?"

"Well, no bu-"

"Then join me."

"You think that being a Princess is all about me? Don't you have a heart? You do not have any idea what it means to be a princess. You have to care about others. Not just yourself. Being a princess or queen is not about dressing up and going to fancy parties, it's about helping others. Otherwise, what's the point of having one?"

"Excellent speech, but have you ever considered that we help too?"

"Wow, by stealing gold and all that!"

"Haha, very funny, Annabeth. This is not Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates are not uncivilized people. We do not steal gold. This is reality. We help defend Greece from the other countries such as Rome. Right now, we need your help, Rome is attacking our country and we need you to help us. I've watched you and I know that with a bit more training, you can help defend our country, your country."

"But what about my parents? My best friend? Everyone?"

"If Rome attacks, there will be nothing left fighting for, so what do you say Princess?"

"Fin-." BOOM.

"Better hold that thought, Annabeth. Someone's attacking. Stay here."

"Where else will I go? You've locked me in here, remember! I'm not entirely useless, I've taken sword fighting lessons since I was 8."

"Well, then take this, you're now officially a pirate." Percy said. "Let's go." I followed him out of the room, into the open. There were a lot of people attacking, about 50.

"ATTACK!" Percy screamed. And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

**Yes, another cliffhanger. Don't kill me, it will make you more excited for the next chapter. Do you like it so far? Leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter then! **

**Till next time! REVIEW.**

**~Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Keep it coming! I really hope this can become a famous fanfic! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

All around, the sounds of the blades and swords clashing with each other, the people screaming in pain, the

shrieks of people screaming for help could be heard. It was chaotic. I was fighting hard. I also started to think. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe I agreed to become a pirate. Was I crazy? I, Annabeth Chase, princess of Greece, a pirate? I must be dreaming.

"Annabeth, WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed. I turned around. Another attacker was behind me. Oh shoot. His dagger connected with mine. I fought hard to disarm him. Just the opposite. My sword fell to the floor. I ran to get it, tripping over someone's body. I rushed to get up but he stood over me. The impact of me falling to the ground made my head ache.

"Say bye bye, girlie." He raised his dagger. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain of the dagger.

"Oh shoo-" I looked up, the attacker was pushed to the ground by another person. I looked up, it was Percy. He held out his hand.

"Better get up, Princess. You don't want anyone else to hurt you, well if there was anyone else to kill. You did well." I looked around. The ship was full of dead people and bodies lying around.

"That's it?"

"Why, do you want a longer battle?" I shook my head. "Annabeth, I think it's time I introduce you to the crew. They are going to be your new... 'buddies'. He led me inside a small room with about 6 people inside, all sweating and drinking water. "Hey guys." Some waved. Others said 'hey' back.

"Who's the girl, Perce?" A tall, lean guy with long, curly hair and elfish features asked.

"Everyone, this is Annabeth, she is going to be one of us now."

"Wait a minute, Annabeth, as in Princess Annabeth?" A girl with brown choppy hair asked. Her eyes changed colors, making them look like a kaleidoscope.

"Yes, Piper. She is Princess Annabeth. Problem?"

"Um, no, but she's the goddamn princess, Percy."

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked her.

"n-no, your majesty."

"Please, call me Annabeth."

"Sorry, Annabeth."

"Okay, now Annabeth, this is Piper." He said, pointing to the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes. "Hazel." He pointed to another girl with brown, curly hair. "Frank." He was a buff guy with a 'baby' face. "Leo." He gestured towards the 'elf' guy. "Jason." he was a blonde haired guy with blue eyes. "Thalia." He introduced me to a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. " And Charles, but everyone calls him Beckendorf, it's his last name" he pointed to another buff looking guy.

"Um, h-hi." I waved.

"you don't have to be afraid, we're not going to eat you." Jason said. "I am Percy's assistant captain." He put his hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"You too." I told him.

"Annabeth, you know, you shouldn't be afraid. We're your new family now, well, your 2nd family at least." Hazel told me sincerely.

"Thanks Hazel, I appreciate it." I smiled.

"Well, I'm hurt. I think I belong to your first family." I turned around, towards where I heard the voice. It sounded familiar. I couldn't believe it.

It was Leila.

"LEILA!" I ran towards her and attacked her with a bear hug.

"Annie!"

"You're a pirate?"

"Well, no."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Well, Annabeth, you were 'rescued' because of me."

"If you're not a pirate, then why would they listen to you?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because you were rescued by Percy."

"Is Percy your boyfriend or something?!"

"EW NO!"

"Then why?"

"Because Percy is my brother."

"Your WHAT?!"

"Annie, are you listening?" I told you, he's my-"

"Yeah. I heard you! But. What. How. When. Why."

"Because we have the same parents? The day he was born? Seriously, I thought you were smart."

"Yeah, sorry. Just a bit frazzled."

"Pull yourself together, Annabeth. We're in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"It's Luke. He's-"

"He's what?"

"Annabeth, I know you're excited but please stop interrupting."

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"Luke, he's using you.

"Of course not! I've known him for years!"

"Yet, you still don't know his middle name."

"Well, that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

"Then what is Luke doing?"

"Luke is," she took a deep breath. "Luke is destroying your kingdom. He- killed your parents."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the length of this chapter because it is so short! I will make the next ones longer, I promise! It's only about 700+ words and I apologize because of the shortness. I was actually supposed to end it in the line 'It was Leila.' But then it would only be 500+ words and that would be way too short! Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**• ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me**

**• the394thdauntlesscake**

**• HI **

**Review responses to Guests:**

**To: HI**

**Thanks for the review! Yes, I'm good at updating. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**REVIEW please and favorite and follow too! Love you guys!**

**~Luna (fandomsforeverafter)**


End file.
